Sérénade d'outre-mer (Ikoku no Serenade)
by Yuan Moons
Summary: [Entre les Scènes 4 et 5 du CD Drama Suiko-den, Touryuuki's POV] Les dernières pensées du Mashô de glace à l'égard d'un Shin quittant le Lac Suwa...


**_DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, mais Sunrise, si :D_**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Et voici le premier truc qui m'est passé sous la main et que j'ai trouvé intelligent de poster ici xD**

 **Petit OS de 1550 mots (d'après ce site xD) ce truc m'est venu après avoir passé presque deux jours à traduire les 30 minutes qui composent le CD Drama Suiko-den (1 journée entière pour la Scène 1, puis une après-midi pour le reste xD), de l'anime Yoroiden Samurai Troopers a.k.a un animé quand même relativement sous-coté. Pour ceux qui connaissent l'anime mais pas les CDs Dramas, c'est grosso merdo des CDs racontant (sous forme audio pure) des aventures mettant en scène les samouraïs autres que Ryo. Suiko-den est donc consacré à Shin, le samouraï de l'eau, et voici un petit synopsis du Drama :**

" _Ryo, Seiji et Shin avaient prévu de passer un week-end d'été tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au Lac Suwa. Mais l'arrivée de Touryuuki (que je renommerai Glacior dans le cadre d'une VF), le Mashô de Glace vient perturber leur séjour. Ryo et Seiji donnent tout ce qu'ils ont, mais ils ne sont pas de taille et finissent bien vite emprisonnés sous la glace que contrôle leur ennemi. Tout repose désormais sur Shin...le pacifique jeune homme parviendra-t-il à assumer son statut de samouraï et à le vaincre...et...pourquoi Touryuuki tient-il tant à tout geler ?_ "

 **Je ne sais pas si je peux poster des traductions de CDs dramas ici, mais si c'est le cas, je les posterai éventuellement ^^ sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'eau. La glace. Le même élément. La même existence. Je connais cela désormais. Je le reconnais plutôt. Ce qu'est la glace. De l'eau ayant une forme, une solidité, mais une fragilité aussi. Et mon cœur n'est plus de glace. Il a une terrible faiblesse. Un seul mot suffit. Mais pas que. Je le sais aussi. Ce qu'est l'eau. Tu me l'as expliqué. C'est là d'où provient la glace. C'est là d'où tout provient. C'est aussi l'insaisissable. On pense pouvoir la prendre. On en est incapables. Comme tes yeux. Ils sont comme l'eau. Tout cela est ma faiblesse. Suiko...

On ne peut saisir l'eau. On ne peut saisir tout ce que contient ton regard. L'eau est limpide. Tes yeux aussi. Cependant...même la plus limpide des eaux ne révèle pas ce qu'il y a au plus profond d'elle. Le lac Suwa, dans ses profondeurs, est un mystère pour moi, tout comme toi Suiko. Tu ranges les affaires que vous aviez pris pour votre séjour ici. Rekka semble mener la conversation, Kourin affiche un air aussi sérieux que moi. Et toi, tu souris. Mais je le sens. L'eau et la glace sont le même élément. Je le perçois donc. L'impression que ton sourire ne disait pas tout.

Les profondeurs d'une mer sont très souvent insondables. L'endroit rêvé pour y enfouir ses secrets. C'était là où on avait le moins de chances de les trouver. Voilà pourquoi. Et toi Suiko, utilises-tu le fond de tes yeux pour y cacher quelque chose ? Ce regard semble si limpide. Les émotions semblent si lisibles. Mais l'eau peut si facilement être trouble. Toi aussi. On ne voit pas le fond de tes yeux après observation. Est-ce cela qui donne l'impression que tu dissimules ? Ou bien ai-je raison de soupçonner un secret au fond de toi ?

Un rire s'échappe de tes lèvres suite à une conversation que je suis trop loin pour suivre. Je me dis alors que j'ai tort et que tu représentes seulement ton élément à la perfection. Aurais-je pensé que la mer de tes yeux était plus agitée que je le pensais ? Peut-être que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi depuis trop longtemps, comme si je refusais de m'en détacher. Ne le devrais-je pas pourtant ? À force de t'observer, je me mets à imaginer des choses sûrement. L'eau sait être trouble, et ma vision à du l'être afin de penser ça. C'est si opposé à ton sourire.

Le moment d'après pourtant, je te vois tourner la tête. Plus de sourire. Ton regard est toujours aussi doux, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Tes yeux sont tournés vers...ma direction ? Aurais-tu réalisé que je te regardais tout du long ? Et maintenant encore ? Je devrais m'effacer pour de bon, mais sur tes lèvres je lis mon nom. Pourquoi donc Suiko ? M'as-tu remarqué ? Pourquoi tes yeux sont si sombres ? Penses-tu que j'ai menti ? Que souhaites-tu donc ? Pourquoi regardes-tu le lac avec tant d'insistance ? Je n'ose pas le penser mais...puis-je ne serait-ce qu'envisager que tu veuilles me voir ?

Si c'est cela, alors c'est réciproque. Cette distance est terrible. Seul le vent pourrait couvrir les kilomètres nous séparant. Et ton regard est trouble. La faute au coucher du soleil à ses débuts. Bientôt il fera nuit, et je ne verrais plus ton regard. Tu dois bientôt partir. Tu as une mission à accomplir. Tes amis et toi devez vaincre l'Empire de l'Apocalypse. Il serait indigne de ma part de t'en empêcher. Tu as prouvé tes capacités Suiko, il te faut donc les utiliser. Je le sais. Je le sais et pourtant...n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose d'autre encore plus en profondeur ?

Le fond des eaux recèle tant de choses. Mais elle ne peut pas tout camoufler. Un jour, tout est révélé. Et l'eau ne le fait jamais dans la douceur. Lorsque la mer s'agite, elle peut être dévastatrice. Mais en attendant ce jour, elle emmagasine. Elle prend. Elle supporte. Jusqu'à la crue. C'est pourtant évident. Une tempête siège toujours au plus sombre de l'eau. Elle attend juste. Le bon moment pour se déchaîner. Ou le moment où supporter plus lui sera impossible. Ce n'est pas une question de volonté. Mais d'obligation. Ou de fonctionnement, car telle est l'eau. Et je te pense pareil à elle. Ton regard me prouve que j'ai raison.

Mais quelle est la tempête enfouie au fond de toi Suiko ? Tu sembles trop pacifique pour qu'elle ne soit que rage. La colère ne te va pas de toute façon. Une tempête de peur non plus. Cela n'aurait, pour ainsi dire, aucun sens. Chacun a ses peurs, mais ce n'est pas le déclencheur possible d'une telle dévastation. La peur est immédiate. Ce que tu caches et latent. Seule la tristesse pourrait être la bonne réponse. Le désespoir hélas. Voilà ce qui te guette. La pire des tempêtes. Car elle est le résultat d'un surplus de sentiments scellés. Et cela ne sera pas éternellement ainsi.

Cependant le sais-tu ? Ou espères-tu garder ton cœur sous contrôle jusqu'à te blesser toi même ? Il paraît qu'il est nuisible aux humains de ne pas s'exprimer. Tu ne saurais cependant fonctionner autrement. Tu te veux le plus calme de tes amis. Celui capable d'apaiser les esprits. Celui capable de médiation. Mais peux-tu vraiment l'être si ton propre esprit menace de lâcher prise tôt ou tard ? Peut-être as tu trop confiance en ce contrôle de toi. Ou trop de confiance envers l'attitude des autres. Mais cela est ta vertu, un mot que je réapprends. Je ne peux cependant m'en empêcher.

Pourquoi le désespoir, de toutes les tempêtes ? Pourquoi celle-ci doit te menacer ? Elle détruira tout sur son passage. Dont toi. Reconstruire sera possible. Si tes amis en sont victimes, alors ils pourront se reconstruire. Mais toi, le responsable de cela, en seras-tu capable ? Ne briseras-tu pas ainsi la confiance qui a été placée en toi ? Tu es celui qui prend la tristesse des autres. Leur peur, leur rage, tu les acceptes. Et tu ne partages pas cela. Tu ne veux pas les trahir. Tu veux honorer ta vertu. La confiance est celle que l'on a envers soi, envers les autres, mais aussi et surtout celle que les autres ont envers nous.

C'est pour cela que tu le caches, ce désespoir latent à l'origine si floue. Car plus l'eau recèle en elle, plus sa crue sera terrible. Et je sens que la tienne est latente depuis bien longtemps. C'était le cas de mon désespoir, le jour où le Mal a fait de moi un de ses esclaves. Et ma tempête est devenue une tempête de glace que tu fus le seul à apaiser. Mais toi, qui apaisera ta crue ? Pour sûr, je ne serai pas là quand elle éclatera. Elle détruira, sans issue possible. Devras-tu alors te relever seul ? Ou auras-tu quelqu'un d'autre qui t'y aidera ?

« Shin tu fais quoi ? T'interpella Rekka, on a un train à prendre je te signale !  
-Dépêche toi.  
-Oui ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

En un instant, la mer trouble d'une tempête s'annonçant est redevenue aussi paisible que ce lac. Tes yeux ont retrouvé la limpidité de la joie. Mais si on en voit pas le fond, le terme ''limpide'' est absurde. Encore une fois, la tempête a été réprimée, et je suis le seul à le savoir. Que j'aimerais pouvoir geler ces émotions pour que jamais elles ne sortent. Ainsi, tu garderais toujours ton sourire d'innocence pure, au point d'oublier qu'un jour, un ouragan a plané au dessus de toi. De tes amis aussi. Désir stupide car impossible à réaliser.

Tu réprimes pour ne pas blesser. Mais ce n'est en rien la bonne solution. Malgré tout, je ne sais pourquoi cela doit t'arriver. Je ne sais comment cela a pu avoir lieu d'être non plus. Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies mérité, cette menace sur toi. Peut-être est-elle encore plus grande que l'Empire de l'Apocalypse lui-même. Une catastrophe que tu ne connais que trop bien. Et en voulant la contenir, tu l'entretiens. Cela te fait souffrir, mais l'alimente de plus belle. Es-tu coincé ? Destiné à agir ainsi jusqu'à épuisement ? Jusqu'à implosion ?

Je ne peux que supposer. Car tu t'en vas. On ne se reverra probablement plus jamais. Dès lors, avec toute la douceur de ton regard pourtant troublé, tu te tournes vers moi, comme si tu me voyais. Tes lèvres murmurent encore mon nom, et des adieux. Elles esquissent un sourire devant annuler tes larmes. Ce doit bien être la seule eau que tu ne laisseras jamais couler librement. Elles éclateront plutôt, nous le savons tous les deux. Mais malgré tout, sois fort, Suiko...et...adieu...


End file.
